Repercussions of the Blood
by dantesdarkqueen
Summary: Natasha Nightsinger, the Child of Bhaal, is pregnant. But will those in power allow her to bear her child when they do not believe that she ever relinquished her share of Bhaal's cursed essence? Story better than summary might implicate


**Summary: **Natasha Nightsinger, the infamous Child of Bhaal, is pregnant. Although she has many friends in the Most Noble Order of the Radiant Heart, she and her husband still have enemies who believe she is pure evil, and that her child will begin the entire nightmare of the Bhaalspawn all over again.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Baldur's Gate, Shadows of Amn, Throne of Bhaal, or any of the characters mentioned herein who were in the game. Natasha and other OCs are all mine, though.

**Queen's Quornor: **This isn't actually the first fan-fic I have done with Natasha. There are two others I have posted under the Devil May Cry forum, "Sins of the Father" and "Love of the Mother." Anyway, Natasha is my favorite female PC, of all the ones I have created. I've plotted out her entire life already, everything from kids to what happens to her after she dies. In Natasha's case, she's got several more men in her future after Anomen's death, about 13 kids total (during her mortal life), nobility among both humans and elves, a role in another prophecy of Alaundo, and finally, when she dies, she will become a goddess. But not of murder, no; Natasha will be named a goddess of the Seldarine, and consort of Corellion Larethian. She will give him three children, three godlings, and become one of the most popular goddesses known to Faerun. Natasha, needless to say, will never have a truly _normal _existence. Anyway, this fic was one that I've had floating around in my head for about six years now, in one form or another. Enjoy the fic!

Confliction

It was hardly the location bards would imagine whilst singing of heinous deeds planned with noble intent. A radiant hall carved from purest white marble, the banners of the Most Noble Order of the Radiant Heart flying against the moon above. This was a place of purity, of chivalry and nobility. Evil deeds were fit only for dark places, such as the Temple of Talos across the street.

But those involved were not of the Talossian faith. Quite the opposite, in fact.

Gathered in a small room in the back of the building, men and women in shining silver armour stood and sat as they pleased, their weapons and breastplates hidden behind crimson cloaks. Their identities were hidden by their helmets, but this was only a precaution. They knew exactly who was behind each helmet.

"So 'tis true?" The voice came from a helm dented and battered from countless battles.

"Aye." A woman's voice, hidden behind a plumed helmet picked up from the Flaming Fist; her face was hidden by a cloth tied on beneath the metal. Only her eyes, cold blue flint, were visible in the open face. "The lady Natasha Nightsinger Delryn is pregnant. Our contact within the household has confirmed it."

"So what are we to do?" Another woman, hidden hehind her visor. "Is the child to be a normal half-breed whelp or will it carry the blood of Bhaal, just as its mother did?"

"_Does._" The first speaker glared at her, his green eyes hard behind his visor. "I know what Sir Anomen told the Prelate, but I do not believe him. He cares about 'Lady' Natasha far too much to be trusted."

"You believe she retains the blood of Bhaal, despite all evidence to the contrary?"

"Aye. All of her companions would gladly lie to the Order, in order to protect her. And without speaking to the solar they spoke of, without questioning the companions who left Natasha's company shortly after their 'return' to Faerun, we cannot believe Sir Anomen and Natasha's testimony."

"But the High Priests said that there was no trace of the cursed blood within her when they examined her." A new male voice, reedy and thin. A young man, only just knighted.

"True, but remember the incident with the Unseeing Eye. Natasha eliminated the problem for them, and so they are in her debt. If she called upon that debt, they would have said whatever she wanted them to say." The battle-worn knight stalked about the room, his arms clasped behind his back. "No, we can only trust our own instincts. I believe that Natasha is still a threat to the continuation of the Realms, and that the legacy of the Bhaalspawn will be passed on to this child."

"Which means..."

He stood still, raking his gaze across the gathered knights. "We must ensure that this child, and Natasha, do not survive this pregnancy."

The room was quiet, then one of the men stood up, another knight with dented armour and a winged helmet. "You cannot be serious. We are sworn to protect women and children; it is a part of the oath we took when we were accepted into the Order!"

"Actually, we were sworn to protect _innocents_. Natasha and this child are not innocents. Therefore they are not under our protection."

"Sir Anomen, Sir Ryan Trawl, and countless other knights will oppose us if they find out about this plan."

"Nobody ever said that they will find out." The first knight's tone was perfectly even. A warning. "Now. Who is with me? Who is willing to prevent a final effort by the Lord of Murder to resurrect himself? Who is willing to save the Realms by completing the destruction of the Bhaalspawn?"

The room was silent, and then one by one every knight in the room gave their oath.

NANANANANANANANAANANANANANA

Anomen watched his wife from the doorway of their bedchamber, leaning against the lintel with his arms crossed. Natasha was probably aware of his presence, but she had not yet acknowledged him. Absorbed in her studies, she presented a studious portrait that her husband rarely beheld these days. His wife was a beautiful woman, a unique woman. A moon elf born as a Bhaalspawn, stronger and wiser than most people would ever know. She had endured countless trials in her quests to stop Sarevok and save Baldur's Gate, to save Imoen and retrieve her soul from Irenicus, and to unravel the secrets of the Five and the Throne of Blood. She had survived the study of high-level magicks, of long battles where everyone was screaming for her blood, and still managed to retain her sanity.

Simply looking at her, one would never guess that she was so strong. Natasha was short and delicate, just as most of the elven People; she only came up to the middle of his chest when they stood side by side. Pale skin, a long spill of midnight hair, and enormous green eyes flecked with gold complimented the illusion of helplessness. Especially when she was garbed like this, in a silk robe, she resembled the quintessential damsel-in-distress. It was only when she was in her adventuring gear, with Foebane and Answerer in her hands, that people took her seriously.

That particular aspect of her life was seemingly impossible now. Anomen's gaze rested fondly on the rounded bulge of her stomach, a complete contrast to the sleek, flat plane he was used to. Natasha was a nigh unmatchable two-handed fighter as well as a mage, but until their baby was born she was confining herself to simple, non-acrobatic swordplay and magic.

Half her repetoire was gone, but she was still a dauntingly formidable opponent. Not that she would need to be such anymore, if Anomen could help it.

Pushing away from the door, he went to her and rested his hands on her shoulders, avoiding eye contact with her spellbook. She had long since warned him of the consequences of reading magical runes untrained. "Still hard at work, my love?"

She didn't flinch; she _had _known he was there. "Aye. A new spell Imoen sent me that I wanted to copy and memorize before we go to bed." The elf-woman purred as he began kneading her shoulders, massaging away the stiffness accumulated by hours of study. "You always will have the most talented fingers."

"Ever the frisky one." Anomen tipped her head up to look into her eyes. "Even though we cannot touch each other intimately until the child is born."

"We could still engage in foreplay, my love. I seem to recall you enjoy such things almost as much as the act itself." Her gold-and-green eyes twinkled with mirth.

"Ever do you speak the truth, my love. Very well. Foreplay alone with no fornication shall have to do until the baby is born and we can resume our love-making." He knelt down behind her chair and wrapped his arms around her, stroking her belly. "Until then, however, the safety of our child is paramount."

She leaned back against him, putting her hands atop her husband's. "I know. And so long as we don't venture outside the city into the wilds, as long as we remain vigilant with our trap-wards and spell-glyphs, nothing will happen to harm our baby.

"Absolutely nothing."


End file.
